


I wanna find my love

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, сборник драбблов, теги и рейтинг могут меняться я не знаю как оно в итоге получится, я просто хочу видеть дедов счастливыми блин
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Summary: Ну что я могу сказать да это сборник драбблов да на каждый драббл есть определенное слово-тема, которые я попросила мне дать в тви (вы кстати тоже можете мне их дать если хотите в том же тви), не знаю кому ваще нужен этот шипп но хир ви а
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Yusuf Tazim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Наперегонки

Эцио сидел в штабе ассасинов Стамбула, из окна лился оранжевый мягкий свет. Он писал сестре, иногда останавливаясь посреди написанного предложения, чтоб собраться с мыслями и записать все впечатления от своего путешествия и ничего не забыть. Вот только иногда он перескакивал с темы на тему, забывая о чём-то, вспоминая лишь после, отчего приходилось писать слишком большие послесловия и замечания к концу письма. Должно быть, Клаудия устанет собирать все его разбросанные мысли в письме, но она делала так уже не в первый раз. Последовательность мыслей было не самой сильной чертой Эцио.

Отложив письмо, чтоб отправить его позже, он поднялся из-за стола и потянулся. С возрастом длительное сидение на одном месте давалось всё труднее. 

— Хей, Эцио, — к столу молниеносно подошёл Юсуф, ещё более счастливый, чем обычно. — Ты занят? 

— Не особо, — пожал плечами Эцио, сворачивая письмо и пряча его за пояс. — А что? 

— Да так, — Юсуф слегка замялся, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Хотел на базар сходить, ткани посмотреть. И слухи послушать, такое бывает полезным. Вот и подумал, что тебе будет интересно. 

— Нельзя верить одним лишь слухам, — поучительным тоном сказал Эцио. — Народ часто выдумывает то, чего не знает. 

— Конечно, — Юсуф озадаченно почесал затылок. — Но лишним не будет. Всё равно более важных дел нету. 

— А разве не ты говорил, что должен пойти к цыганам по какому-то делу? — скептически выгнул бровь Эцио. 

— Ой ну ты чего, — Юсуф пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — Если ты занят, то так бы и сказал. 

— Нет-нет, — энергично мотнул головой Эцио. — Я буду только рад с тобой прогуляться. 

— Ну вот, это уже другое дело! — радостно выпалил Юсуф, с размаху хлопнув собеседника по плечу. — Тогда пошли! Кто первый доберётся до базара, тот и платит за всё! 

— Эй, так ты меня для этого позвал? — крикнул Эцио вслед выбегающему из штаба Юсуфу, но тот его даже не слышал. Ему ничего не осталось, кроме как побежать следом, а иначе его будут ещё целый оставшийся день донимать тем, что победили. 

Взбиваться по крышам для Эцио особой проблемой не было, хотя с собой прошлым ему, конечно, было не сравниться. Добравшись по крышам до порта, Эцио осмотрелся по сторонам, выискивая Юсуфа. Тот окликнул его с лодки, на которой уже плыл по воде. Выругавшись, Эцио прыгнул в ближайшую лодку и что есть силы погрёб в сторону города. В последний раз подобное соревнование у него было разве что когда они с Федерико взбирались куда-то наперегонки, а потому он уже давненько отвык от азарта гонок. Поравнявшись с лодкой Юсуфа, он покосился на своего соперника. 

— Что, ничего ещё не потянул? — шутливо усмехнулся Юсуф. Было видно, что он уже знатно устал. 

— Смотри, чтоб ты себе что-то не потянул, — ответил ему Эцио, набирая скорость. 

— Ну это же не я здесь ста-ААЙ! — он не договорил, так как у него, видимо, резко заболела спина. Рассмеявшись, Эцио обогнал его и приплыл на иную сторону города. Быстро спрыгнув с лодки, он взобрался на ближайшее здание и направился к базару, не обращая внимания на часовых, что стояли на крышах. Наконец, спустившись на землю, он устало вздохнул и опёрся о колени, переводя дух. 

— Что, утомился? — победным, но очень сбивчивым тоном спросил взявшийся из-ниоткуда Юсуф. 

— Что? — у Эцио пропал дар речи. — Как? Я же видел, что ты… 

— Ты забыл о тайных ходах, — усмехнулся Юсуф, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Ну что, будешь за ткани платить? 

— Ладно, — Эцио выпрямился, тяжело вздыхая. — Пошли, а то все лавки закроются. Вечереет. 

Юсуф тихо засмеялся и ободряюще похлопал собеседника по плечу, сразу же оборачиваясь в сторону лавок с тканями. Внезапно, Эцио что-то слабо дёрнуло: опустив взгляд он увидел, что крюк-нож Юсуфа зацепился за его тканевый пояс. 

— Ой, извини, — Юсуф издал неловкий смешок, пытаясь выпутаться. — Чёрт, крепко же застряло. 

Эцио терпеливо ждал, пока его друг закончит возиться с крюком, но после нескольких минут тщетных попыток решил сам со всем разобраться, так как подустал от того, что Юсуф тянул его из стороны в сторону. 

— Погоди, не спеши, — сказал он, взявшись за правую руку Юсуфа. — Сейчас распутаю. 

Крепко держась за руку друга, Эцио аккуратно выпутал крюк из ткани и лишь тогда отпустил руку Юсуфа, триумфально улыбнувшись. 

— Ну вот, — радостно выдохнул он, встречаясь взглядом с собеседником. — Пойдём, купим твои ткани.

— Ага… — кивнул заметно замявшийся Юсуф, сразу же приходя в себя. — Да я много брать и не собирался. 

— Ну это мы посмотрим, — усмехнулся Эцио, шагая вперёд в толпу. — Знаю я тебя, сейчас шёлк и Бурсы попросишь отрезать. 

— Неправда! — театрально обиделся Юсуф, нагоняя собеседника. — Ну, может, самую малость, только на один рукав, м? 


	2. Королевская охота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> увы фик вышел меньше чем я ожидала ну и ладно ну и пожалуйста

Осенний лес дышал леденистым ветром. Желтеющие листья размеренно шуршали, изредка опадая на землю пёстрым восточным ковром, лишь чтоб оказаться примятыми копытами лошадей. Эцио едва сдержался, чтоб не зевнуть: они отправились на охоту засветло, ведь шехзаде так захотелось, а оставлять его одного после попытки покушения — огромная ошибка, даже несмотря на то, что с ним отправилось вдвое больше охраны. 

— А на кого мы вообще охотимся? — спросил Юсуф, внезапно оказавшийся рядом. 

— Ой, не помню, — Эцио небрежно пожал плечами. — Кажется, на лань. 

— А оно и неважно, — вздохнул Юсуф, оперевшись спиной о заднюю луку седла. — Наше дело здесь не охота, а охрана шехзаде. Так что постарайся не уезжать слишком далеко вперёд.

Эцио не ответил, переведя всё своё внимание на Сулеймана, что ехал немного впереди. Шехзаде выглядел полностью собранным, сконцентрированным на охоте. Подле ног его коня толпились гончие — все как на подбор чёрные, с белым полумесяцем на груди. Они нетерпеливо гарцевали вокруг хозяина, ожидающие возможности бороздить лесную чащу. 

Позади шехзаде скопом стояла стража. Но ближе всего к Сулейману находился сокольничий, верхом на лошади. На руке у сокольничего сидел небольшой ястреб. Сняв с птицы специальную шапочку, он поднял руку вверх, чтоб птица смогла взлететь. Ястреб отлетел недалеко: туда, где деревьев становилось всё меньше, и солнцу открывалась небольшая поляна, поросшая высокой травой. Эцио не особо интересовался охотой, а вот Юсуф, до этого твердивший, чтоб Эцио не отвлекался от миссии, был заворожён полётом ястреба, что выслеживал добычу. Эцио слегка пришпорил лошадь, подобрался ближе к Юсуфу и осторожно толкнул его в плечо. 

— Эй, не считай ворон, — усмехнулся он, наблюдая, как его друг теряется на секунду и сразу же приходит в себя. 

— Я случайно, — улыбнулся Юсуф, почесав затылок. — Я уже давно не бывал в лесу, в последний раз я охотился с отцом. 

Эцио понятливо закивал, не сводя глаз с шехзаде. Сокольничий слез с лошади и двинулся вперёд, собираясь подойти к ястребу, что уже поймал свою добычу — упитанного кролика. Шехзаде же не двинулся с места, но взора с сокольничего не сводил. Эцио зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой, и огляделся по сторонам, внимательно вслушиваясь в звуки леса. Не услышав ничего подозрительного, он оперелся о переднюю луку седла, не зная, чем себя занять. 

— Ужасно скучно сторожить шехзаде, — тихо бросил он Юсуфу, чтоб больше никто не слышал. — Я думал охота проходит интереснее. 

— Да что ты судишь сразу? — упрекнул его Юсуф. — Тихо, сейчас собак выпустят. 

И, действительно, Сулейман отдал приказ спускать собак, и те с шумом бросились вперёд, вынюхивая след. Эцио никогда не понимал радости от подобного: ему больше была по нраву осторожная охота, когда приходится выслеживать добычу и наносить удар точно и незаметно. Он не видел никакого смысла в шумной процессии собак и людей на лошадях, слишком уж легко было подобной своре перепугать всю живность в лесу ещё до того, как добыча появится в поле зрения. Но выбора у Эцио не было — пришлось ему и Юсуфу пришпорить лошадей и поехать следом за шехзаде. Лесная местность была усыпана опавшими листьями, среди которых тёмными змеями вились корни деревьев. Эцио обеспокоенно подумал, как бы лошади не споткнулись. 

Гнались они долго, и Эцио даже не видел, за кем. Но, судя по заливистому лаю собак, кого-то они да загоняли. Эцио волновал только шехзаде, что нёсся впереди всех. Пришлось знатно поторопить свою лошадь, чтоб не отставать от Сулеймана. Выбравшись вперёд, Эцио наконец увидел их цель: тонконогую лань с красивым, блестящим мехом. Она неслась со всех ног длинными прыжками, ловко уворачиваясь от собак, норовивших укусить её. 

Заворожённый бегом лани, Эцио не заметил, как Юсуф вырвался вперёд него. Внезапно, лошадь Юсуфа споткнулась о что-то и завалилась набок, сбив с ног кобылу Эцио, отчего они все покатились кубарем, вздымая клубы пыли и увядших листьев. Шум погони резко наполнился лошадиным ржанием и криками. Перестав катиться, Эцио резко поднялся на ноги, осматриваясь по сторонам. Двое лошадей пытались подняться после падения, но с виду они были целы. Юсуф тоже успел вскочить на ноги и принялся отряхивать себя от пыли и листьев. 

— Ты бы смотрел куда прёшь, Юсуф! — возмутился Эцио, уперев руки в бока. — Так ведь и убиться можно. 

— Извини, — Юсуф слегка поник. — Слишком увлёкся. 

— Ничего, — Эцио похлопал его по плечу. — Кажется, мы доставили шехзаде только лишние проблемы. 

— Так всё, — Юсуф жестом руки призвал собеседника к спокойствию. Он подошёл к лошади и быстро запрыгнул в седло. — Пора нагонять нашего шехзаде. 


End file.
